Patent application (WO2011055347) describes the use of a semiconductor chip device (such as a CMOS chip) with electrically energized circuits designed to create varying/dynamic magnetic fields perpendicular to a planar surface that is coated with a layer of ferrofluid. The device is used for forming features in a curable material on a planar surface above the chip. The application of the invention is limited to forming objects that may be deformed from a planar surface, such as optical lenses.